Game of Life
by Dragon Wizard 91
Summary: When Ichigo discovers the true nature of his existance, he'll be glad to have had so many 'extra lifes'. Rated for Ichigo's mouth and potential lemons. No solid pairing to speak of, but many different ones make apperances. Read to see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, time for a new story! :D This story is inspired by similar Naruto fics by Chibi-Reaper and UrbanNaruto. Chibi was the originator of those two, of course, and Urban asked for permission to write his version, just like I did for mine. Now then, I ask everyone who reads this story and has a potential idea for versions of Ichigo I can use to either mention it in a review or PM me with it. If I like it, or was already planning to use something similar, you will be acknowledged in the next chapter. Also, to anyone who has read my other Bleach story, know that I have NOT abandoned it and should have a new chapter within a few weeks or so. Now, without further ado, I present:

**Game of Life**

"I told you, Ichigo Kurosaki: Trash gets treated like trash. Even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for any of you," Ulquiorra said down to Ichigo. "If you can, you should leave Hueco Mundo and if not, then you should just die. Either way, your journey has ended." He removed his hand from the hole in Ichigo's chest and left the scene with a Sonido.

_Da-Damnit_, Ichigo thought_, this can't be the end! I have to save everyone! I have to….keep...going._ Against his will, he felt his eyelids falling shut and the life ebbing from his body. However, a voice suddenly boomed over him, causing him to open his eyes in shock, "Game Over."

"What the hell? Game over? What the fuck does that mean?" he thought aloud before noticing he wasn't in Hueco Mundo anymore. Rather, he appeared to be floating in a black nothingness, completely devoid of life apart from Zangetsu floating in the air in front of him. He reached out for it, intent on figuring out just where he was and what was going on, but as soon as his hand touched the hilt, it disappeared and a large wall covered in writing appeared in front of him.

Points Total

Lived until age fifteen-1500 points

Can see Pluses-100 points

Befriended Chad-250 points

Befriended Keigo-10 points

Befriended Mizuiro-100 points

Gained Soul Reaper powers-1000 points

Accepted Soul Reaper Duties-500 points

Defeated Acidwire-1000 points

Saved Rukia from Shrieker-1250 points

Defeated Shrieker-1000 points

Took Soul Candy-50 points

Saved Modsoul's Life-500 points

Named Modsoul-50 points

Saved Sisters from Grand Fisher-1500 points

Wounded Grand Fisher-2000 points

Defeated the DemiHollow-750 points

Encouraged Don Kanonji-1000 points

Defeated the Menos Grande-1000 points

Gained a truce with Uryu-1500 points

Solved Rukia's Puzzle-250 points

Defeated Renji the first time-750 points

Passed Urahara's Training-2000 points

Made it to Soul Society-1500 points

Defeated Jidanbo-1000 points

Saved Jidanbo from "Fox-Face."-1500 points

Defeated Ikkaku-1000 points

Defeated Renji the second time-1500 points

Forced Kenpachi to a draw-2000 points

Mastered Bankai-2000 points

Defeated Byakuya-2500 points

Sliced off Yammy's arm-500 points

Regained Confidence with Rukia's help-750 points

Scarred Grimmjow-1000 points

Subdued Inner Hollow and gained Vizard powers-1750 points

Managed to enter Hueco Mundo-1000 points

Defeated Dordonii-500 points

Allowed Fishbone D. to harm family-(-2000 points)

Allowed Acidwire to harm Tatsuki and Orihime-(-1000 points)

Allowed Shrieker to harm Chad-(-1000 points)

Modsoul embarrassed you-(-500 points)

Allowed Grand Fisher to harm sisters-(-1000 points)

Didn't kill Grand Fisher-(-1000 points)

Allowed Don Kanonji to complete the DemiHollow's transformation-(-1500 points)

Defeated by Byakuya-(-2000 points)

Almost became a Hollow-(-1000 points)

Pushed out of Seireitei by "Fox-Face."-(-1000 points)

Took three days to achieve Bankai-(-300 points)

Required Inner Hollow to defeat Byakuya-(-500 points)

Aizen kicked the crap out of you-(-2000 points)

Ulquiorra and Yammy defeated you in the Human World-(-2000 points)

Lost will to fight temporarily-(-1500)

Grimmjow harmed Rukia-(-2000 points)

Grimmjow defeated you in your first fight-(-1500 points)

Lost control of Inner Hollow against Vizards-(-1500 points)

Grimmjow defeated you in your second fight-(-2000 points)

Slapped by Tatsuki-(-500 points)

Killed by Ulquiorra-(-5000 points)

Grand Total: -4000 point

Moral Standing: Jerk with a Heart of Gold

Overview: Perhaps try sucking less next time.

Unlocks:

Achieved Friendship with Uryu-Quincy Ichigo Unlocked

Achieved Vizard Mode-Skilled Ichigo Unlocked

Survived More than 5 Near Death Experiences Through Sheer Luck- Lucky Ichigo Unlocked

Scored in the Negatives-Worthless Ichigo Unlocked.

"Uhhh, this has got to be a bad joke. I mean, this looks like something that would be in a video game." The words on the screen disappeared and were replaced with two phrases:

**New Game**

**Load Saved Game**

Ichigo's face began to twitch as he grit his teeth together. "This is a fucking videogame!" He yelled as his usual short temper got the better of him, "Oh, this is just great! My whole life has been a lie," he ranted, before sighing in frustration and raising his palm to his forehead, "Well, might as well try this out. No sense waiting in this limbo." He reached out and tapped Load Saved Game. A new screen popped up:

**No Saved Files Found**

"I should have figured as much. I didn't even know my life was just a videogame, so I never bothered to save it." Having no other choice, he backtracked and chose the New Game option. A new screen of text popped up:

**The Tale of Ichigo Kurosaki Begins.**

Ichigo shielded his eyes as a blinding flash erupted around him. When the light died down, he lowered his arm and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Statues of himself, tons of them in what appeared to be a huge version of his bedroom. "Welcome," a soft robotic voice announced, "please choose the Ichigo model you wish to play."

"Model? Oh, I see. These must all be different versions of me, including the ones I unlocked earlier. Well, let's check out a few," Ichigo said before turning to see the nearest statue. It appeared to be what he would look like if he fused with Kenpachi. The statue's hair was still mostly Ichigo's trademark orange, but it also had black streaks running through it and it stood in numerous spikes with bells on the ends, similar to Kenpachi's hair style_. Kenpachi would stab himself if he saw see this, though Yachiru would probably get a kick out of it_, Ichigo thought to himself. The statue also wore an eyepatch over his right eye, one Ichigo assumed served the same purpose as Kenpachi's own and his musculature was much more chiseled than Ichigo's. But it was the statue's uncovered eye that was most striking. It was enflamed and filled with a bloodlust Ichigo recognized all too well. He'd seen the same look in Kenpachi's eyes, in Grimmjow's eyes, and even in his own inner Hollow's eyes. _I wonder if I've ever looked so…depraved...myself._ The plaque at the bottom read,

Berserker Ichigo:

Stats:

Endurance-8500(Specialty Point**-Armored Skin)

Kido-1000

Zanjutsu-8000 (9000 when using both hands on one blade.)

Hakuda-6000

Shunpo-2000

Reiatsu Amount-9000

Reiatsu Control-1000

Luck-2500 

Unlock Conditions: Kill Kenpachi in a fight, take his position, adopt Yachiru and end with a positive point total.

Bio:_ Born when he discovered the blood-lust within himself after killing Kenpachi, Berserker Ichigo is a raging whirlwind on the battlefield. He fights solely for entertainment, but can usually be pointed by the Head Captain in the right direction(I.E. Away from other Soul Reapers.). Using Zangetsu and Kenpachi's blade in accord, alternating between the two as the mood strikes him, he awaits the fight that will challenge him to unlock his secondary blade's true potential. _

"So, what is all this stuff?" Ichigo asked aloud, deciding that if his life was to be a game, he'd learn all he could about it.

"Player must clarify query." The robotic voice replied.

"What are the meaning of these numbers next to all these attributes and…and what the hell are Specialty Points?"

"Player Query: The numbers next to the attributes indicate that model's level of proficiency in that chosen attribute on a scale from 1000-10000. Points will be earned by you every time you level up, generally around 500 per level, which you can spend in any of these attributes as you choose. You will note an improvement every 200 points or so, and a new skill or ability level with said attribute every 1000 points. As for Specialty Points, they are a way to choose certain skills in which to have special talents. As you have already seen, your Berserker model has his first two points pre-spent in increasing his endurance, granting him an armored skin."

"I see. Maybe on another playthrough," Ichigo decided, before walking to another statue. _I'd rather maintain my sanity. Besides, those bells are just stupid_, he thought. The next Ichigo statue that caught his eye was one that looked exactly like him, with the exception that this version had no sword and instead seemed to be angling his hands into some form of hand-to-hand combat. In place of his normal Shihakushuo's black hakama, the statue had on one of the Soul Society's Stealth Force uniforms. The plaque on this one read:

Hakuda Ichigo:

Stats:

Endurance: 6000

Kido: 2500

Zanjutsu-3000

Hakuda-8000(Specialty Point*-Mook Destruction Move One: Yoruichi Technique)

Shunpo-7000(Specialty Point*-Cicada Technique)

Reiatsu Amount-5000

Reiatsu Control-3500

Luck-2500

Unlock Conditions: Defeat thirty hollows with hand-to-hand combat before entering the Soul Society for the first time, ask Yoruichi for training during your invasion of Soul Society and manage to defeat Soi Fon in unarmed combat. 

Bio: _Finding that a blade was easily removed from his hands, Hakuda Ichigo instead focused on his skill at unarmed combat, asking for training from the most skilled unarmed combat user he knew as soon as he had the chance. After that, he knocked down Soi Fon from her position as the second best unarmed fighter in Soul Society, taking the 2__nd__ Squad Captaincy for himself and making Soi Fon his lieutenant._

"Hmm, that might actually be fun to unlock. Provided Yoruichi doesn't hammer me too hard in training and I can actually defeat Soi Fon. But geez, how many of these do I still have to unlock?"

"Player Query: Player has unlocked only five models out of 10,000; Basic Ichigo, Skilled Ichigo, Quincy Ichigo, Lucky Ichigo and Worthless Ichigo." The robotic voice answered him as the five statues, glowed briefly with a bright light around the room in various locations.

"Uh, they couldn't have organized these things better?" Ichigo complained as he was about to head to one of them, only to jump as the statues shifted around him and the five he'd unlocked appeared before him. "…Well, that's convenient." Ichigo quipped, before checking out the statues.

Basic Ichigo could've been his twin, right down to the copy of Zangetsu splayed across his shoulders and the cocky grin on his face. The plaque read,

Basic Ichigo:

Stats: 

Endurance-8000

Kido-1000

Zanjutsu-5000

Hakuda-6000

Shunpo-5500

Reiatsu Amount-8000

Reiatsu Control-1000

Luck-2500

Specialty Points(2)-Player Choice

Bio: _ Born of a human mother and Shinigami father, Basic Ichigo is the basic model of the game-A cocky but good hearted person with a tendency to scowl a lot. The loss of his mother serves to motivate him to protect others, and he never abandons anyone he calls friend. Built to be capable of taking extreme punishment and possessing varying skill levels with most primary methods of combat, he is perfect for the new player. _

Satisfied with that description of his simplest form, Ichigo skipped past the Quincy Ichigo, _I am not going to mess with archery, and I really don't want to be related to Uryu,_ and turned his gaze to the next statue.

This was, without a doubt, the most pathetic looking Ichigo of the whole collection. His eyes were downcast and looked like a kicked puppy's, his lips appeared to be set in a perpetual quiver (as though he might cry at any moment) and his weapon was a sword the size of a toothpick.

Worthless Ichigo:

Stats:

Endurance-1000

Kido-1000

Zanjutsu-1000

Hakuda-1000

Shunpo-1000

Reiatsu Amount-1000

Reiatsu Control-1000

Luck-1000

Bio: _Not Worthy. You'd be better off choosing Basic Ichigo and lighting your balls on fire before every fight than using this waste of space._

"I can't believe this! This jackass is a potential version of me? I look weaker than Hanataro for crying out loud!" Ichigo yelled out in a rage as he felt a frustration headache coming on. "Oh well, I guess I don't technically have to use him if I don't want to. Ok, who's next?"

The next statue was in his Bankai form, and had his Vizard mask partially formed over the top of his eyes like a visor. Tensa Zangetsu was over his shoulder, his free hand was charging a Cero, and his face was fierce, but not blood-thirsty. _That must be how I looked against when I went Vizard against Grimmjow and Ulquiorra those few times before I died. _This plaque read

Skilled Ichigo:

Endurance-8500

Kido-3500

Zanjutsu-5500

Hakuda-6500

Shunpo-6000

Reiatsu Amount-8500

Reiatsu Control-3000

Luck-2500

Specialty Points(2)-Player Choice

Bio:  _This model possesses the same backstory as Basic Ichigo. However, due to his body being more attuned to his Shinigami heritage through some quirk of fate, this model came out stronger in all branches of combat. His enhanced abilities have only served to increase his protector's instinct, and he fights just as fiercely for his friends as the basic model._

"Wow…," Ichigo murmured, "I think I'll go with this one, but first let's see what this last one is."

The last available statue was an oddity. His hands each bore three rings containing gemstones of amber, and a similar ring with a sapphire gemstone was around his neck. He had seven white crescent moons stitched onto the fabric of his normal outfit on his shins, elbows, arms, and chest. Finally, a grove of bamboo shoots appeared to be growing behind him. Here, the plaque said

Lucky Ichigo:

Endurance-2500

Kido-2500

Zanjutsu-2500

Hakuda-2500

Shunpo-2500

Reiatsu Amount-2500

Reiatsu Control-2500

Luck-10000(Specialty Point**-Fatespinner)

Bio: _Born under several lucky stars, a blue moon and the alignment of the planets, Lucky Ichigo has Lady Luck on speed dial. Any normal day-to-day events he gets involved with always come out in his favor due to his incredible fortune, and more major events are bent to his favor through the use of his Fatespinner ability. _

"...Computer, how many files can I save and is there a way to return here easily?" Ichigo asked aloud.

"Player Query: You may possess a maximum of 10 files, and you may return here from your pause feature, though I would recommend saving whatever file you are already using beforehand, as returning here ends that file until resumed."

"How do I save my file?"

"Pause menu, but only outside of combat."

"Ok, I will be back for this one. But for now," He reached over and tapped the Skilled Ichigo model, "Let's rock."

"Player must allocate Specialty Points." The computer intoned, bringing up a chart of his skills and the points he had yet to place in his choices.

"Hmmm, wonder where my non-saved file had his points…"

"Player Query: Although no save file exists of your previous playthrough, we do have records of how your points were allocated-They were not."

Ichigo twitched, "Could you repeat that one more time?"

"You never spent your points of any form during your last run-through. Due to this, you remained at level one for the entire time."

"Then how the fuck did I become strong enough to defeat Byakuya or even hold off the Arrancar?" Ichigo shouted out.

"In game upgrades-Bankai and Vizard modes respectively. Incidentally, you will have to retrain for both these modes should you acquire them again."

"Of course." Ichigo muttered as he looked over his choices. He did rather like the lifesaving value of having protected skin, but he wasn't sure if using both points in endurance off the bat was a smart move. He also weighed the value of placing the points into Shunpo for the Cicada move or into Hakuda for the multi-hit technique. "Well, no use just weighing the choices here. I'll only know what they're all capable of in combat once I've used them." He dropped one point in Endurance and watched as the words, 'Armored Skin-Vitals.' appeared next to the point symbol. Deciding that improving his control might be a good idea for the future, as well as to satisfy his curiosity, he placed the last point into Reiatsu Control, along with making the intention of putting more regular points into said skill and observed as the words, 'Kido Reflection' appeared next to the point.

"While Armored Skin-Vitals is a self-explanatory, passive ability, Kido Reflection requires an explanation." The computer began, "If a Kido spell launched at you is hit with a burst of your Reiatsu at exactly the right moment, the spell will rebound upon its originator. However, this burst must be both perfectly timed and perfectly measured. Too much Reiatsu or too early of a timing will cause it to explode against you, while too little Reiatsu or too late of a timing will not block it at all. Further, you can only reflect a Kido of a level up to your Reiatsu control ranking divided by one hundred."

"But it will be a useful ability for me?" He asked.

"Provided you practice extensively and place enough points in your Reiatsu Control to make it capable of reflecting higher level spells, yes, it will be a useful ability for you."

"Good to hear. Now, how do we start this?" He felt the ground under his feet move and looked down to see a pit below him, 'Oh shit'.

"Like this," the computer deadpanned as he fell, "New game, initialize."

"….Ow." Ichigo muttered as he pulled himself off of the floor before glaring at the ceiling, "You know, a teleporter would have worked just as well!" He shouted. A cursory glance around showed him to be in his actual room. Were he to wager a guess, he'd said that he had been placed into his room at the moment when Rukia appeared to him initially. He sensed Spiritual Energy behind him and grinned, 'Speak of the Devil'.


	2. AN

AN-I will be uploading a revised version of my first chapter within the next half-hour(and deleting this AN right after.). Cheers to all my readers.


End file.
